


Should Have Stuck With Beer

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel is a sad drunk, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunken Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Set in the beginning of season 9, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: A newly human Castiel has a bit too much to drink.





	Should Have Stuck With Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19- Drink
> 
> Set in the beginning of season 9. It takes place in a much less painful universe where Dean does NOT toss our favorite angel-turned-human out on his ass as soon as they find him.
> 
> Castiel gets very drunk and he will vomit. You've been warned.

Dean was in the bunker’s kitchen making dinner when he heard a voice behind him. “I don’t feel so well Dean.”

Dean turned to Cas. It registered after a few seconds just how inebriated the former angel looked. “How much did you drink buddy?”

Castiel leaned against the open doorway. His eyes were glassy and the wall didn’t even appear to offer much support as he wobbled and slowly slid down to the floor. “Just one bottle.”

Without looking away from his best friend moaning on the ground, Dean quickly rinsed his hands of the raw beef he had been forming into hamburger patties. “One bottle of what? Beer?”

“Whiskey.” Castiel bit out before gulping heavily. “What’s wrong with me?”

Dean dried his hands quickly and grabbed a spare bucket from under the sink. He walked over to Cas and moved his hands to grab it. “You drank too much. Hold this, you need water.”

“How-” Cas paused to swallow again. Yea, he was gonna blow any second. “How did I drink too much? I’ve h- uh… had more than this plenty of times before.”

Returning with a bottle of water and a wet towel, Dean huffed. “You weren’t human before buddy. Humans can’t drink as much as angels. Water, now.”

Castiel took a small sip of water before glaring and sticking out his lip in a small pout. “That’s stupid. Why do I feel so bad?”

“Your body doesn’t like all that alcohol dude. You’re probably gonna throw up.”

Cas grumbled. “That sounds unpleasant.” He swallowed again and this time there was a small gag too. “What will that be like?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna find out soon.”

Dean was almost instantly proved right. Castiel had opened his mouth to reply when his eyes shot open in panic. Recognizing the look, Dean shoved the bucket under Castiel’s face just before he emptied the contents of his stomach. His friend shook with the force of how violently sick he was and he struggled to catch his breath in between bouts of vomit. Dean gently rubbed his back while whispering soothing words to him. Throwing up was a terrible feeling, but Dean knew it was made worse by the fact that the angel had never experienced it before. He was new to this human thing and the last few weeks had been pretty difficult for him already. Now he would get to go through the joys of a hangover. 

When Castiel finally seemed to be done and had be reduced to whimpers and sniffles, Dean removed the bucket and wiped his friend’s face with the damp cloth before making him rinse his mouth out with more water. He got a dopey smile in response. “Thank you, Dean. I feel much better now.” 

“Just wait until tomorrow.”

Castiel squinted at him. Normally it was cute, but now it was obvious he was just having trouble focusing. “What happens tomorrow?”

“Hangover. Wicked headache and maybe more puking.” 

“No… I don’t want to…” his whine made Dean want to bundle him up and protect him from this whole humanity thing.

“Sorry Cas. That’s what happens when you drink so much.”

“Then why do you do it Dean?”

He snorted. “Cause sometimes it’s easier than dealing. 

Castiel frowned and cupped Dean’s cheek. The hunter froze in shock. “Well don’t do that anymore. You come to me. I’ll help you.”

He cleared his throat to collect himself. “Thanks Cas. Same goes for you. I know all of this is hard on you, but I’m here for ya. Sammy too.”

He received a wide smile in return. “I know. You’re such a good man, Dean. So good to me.”

“Uh… s’what friends are for. Let’s get some food in you and then you gotta sleep, ok?”

He hauled Castiel up and set him in a chair at the table. He then grabbed the bucket and cleaned in out in a nearby bathroom. After returning to the kitchen, he made Cas drink more water and then got started on the burgers. Every now and then, he’d glance over at his friend to see him watching his movements with unfocused eyes. 

When he finally placed a plate in front of Cas, the man snatched the burger up and almost inhaled it. Dean had to tell him several times to slow down and had to threaten him with the fact that he would probably be sick again if he didn’t. That worked. Castiel finished his burger and Dean got some more water and aspirin in him before leading the man to his room. 

Cas stumbled and giggled the whole way until he collapsed on his bed with a sigh. Dean left him for a minute to retrieve the bucket and yet another bottle of water. Cas hadn’t moved and was just staring at the opposite wall. “Cas. You gotta get comfortable. At least get those jeans off.”

“Don’t want to. Moving is hard,” he mumbled.

Chuckling, Dean pushed his friend to roll over. “Yea I know.” He chewed on his lip. It was no big deal, right? He’d helped Sam before. “You, uh… Want some help?”

Castiel just looked at him with glazed eyes before nodding slowly. It’s fine. It’s fine. Just taking care of my friend. Dean took a breath before reaching down and undoing the button on Cas’s pants. He felt eyes on him the whole time and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he pulled down the other man’s jeans. Cas lifted his hips to help, but otherwise stayed silent. Dean tried not to stare as inch by inch of skin was revealed. He looked up to Cas to find the man watching him with hooded eyes. He turned away and finished getting the pants off before scrambling to cover the now bare legs with the blanket. “Thank you Dean.” Castiel said softly.

“Anytime, Cas.”

He shifted to leave before he heard a sniffle. With slight alarm he noticed Castiel’s eyes were filling with tears. “I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, hey. It’s ok man. Everyone drinks to much every now and again.”

Cas shook his head. “No. That’s not what I mean. Although this is one more thing I messed up.”

Now he was thoroughly confused. “What?”

“I- I can’t do anything right. The leviathans and purgatory and Naomi, I killed you so much Dean. And then I tried to fix it for you again by locking the angels away. We’ve done so many horrible things to you. I couldn’t even get that right. I let myself get tricked by Metatron, and now I’m just a useless human and it’s only a matter of time before you realize that--”

“CAS!” Dean had been trying to interrupt as Castiel became more and more hysterical. He was crying now; big loud sobs. He’d covered his face with his hands and was muttering about how pathetic he was. “Cas. Look at me. Please look.” He gently pried the man’s hands off his face. Tears still fell from his eyes to soak into the pillow and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Castiel still cried a bit and Dean rocked him until he settled down. 

When he was finally quiet with only the occasional shuddering breath, Dean spoke lowly in his ear. “Listen to me, Cas. You are my best friend. Yea, you’ve screwed up before, but so have I. Your heart has always been in the right place though. I’ve always known that. This angel thing… hey we trusted Metatron at first too. I’m so sorry he took your grace. I’m sorry your stuck as a human. But you’re not useless and you’re not pathetic. You’re family and we take care of our family.”

Castiel let out a few more quiet sobs after that and wrapped his arms around Dean. They sat unmoving for several minutes until Cas started to feel heavy in his arms. Dean pulled back and his friend blinked sleepily at him. “Why don’t you sleep now? We’ll talk more tomorrow if you want to ok?” Cas just nodded and lay back down. Dean pulled the blankets up and made sure the bucket was nearby just in case. 

“Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night, Cas.”

Just before Dean closed the door, there came a whispered “Love you.” His head whipped around to look at the still form on the bed, but he had already fallen asleep. He watched him for a few more minutes with wide eyes trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. 

All these years he’d felt more than friendship towards Cas. He’d come to accept nothing would ever happen. Castiel was an angel… no... No. Castiel _used_ to be an angel. He wasn’t anymore. He could do human things and have human relationships and… stop. 

Right now, Cas needs to learn how to _be_ human. This is all new to him. He needs help. He needs support. He needs his best friend. Dean nodded to himself. He could do that. Cas had done so much for them; it was time to return the favor. Once everything was settled, they’d talk. They had time. His angel was human now and Dean wouldn’t let this opportunity pass him by. 

He looked once more at Castiel and smiled before closing the door. Definitely not letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I feel better. It totally should have gone this way (or at least something similar), but the writers like to torture us so... 
> 
> And I can't help but imagine that Cas would be a sad drunk. He just needs a hug.
> 
> Hope you liked this mini fix-it!
> 
> Every Kudos helps Castiel's hangover!


End file.
